


Nothing Changes

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Nothing Changes

When he'd left the land of his birth, he'd been Russian. Now, over fifty years later, he was Ukrainian. He still wasn't certain what his feelings were on that score, as he'd live more of his life in other countries than he had lived there. Back then, the world had been on a precipice, and along with his colleagues, he'd done all he could to protect the innocents of that world.

As he watched the news coming from Ukraine, and felt the ever building tensions between Kiev and Moscow, Illya Kuryakin wondered if there had been any point at all.


End file.
